Je Veux
by InsideMyBrain
Summary: Eclair sings in the shower. One Shot.


**I've wanted to write this for a while now. I've always thought Eclair should have more to her. More than just another bitch in an anime. Sorry she might be a bit OOC, but let's face it: we ****don't really have enough information about her to judge that. Hence, this story.**

**I do not own anything. I do not own OHSHC _or_ Je Veux by Zaz. here's the youtube link to the video: ** watch?v=AQ9zeDd0mpg **for translation see below.**

* * *

I walk into the bathroom and slip off my shoes. My feet sink into the cold tiles and they cool a bit. I hear the click of the door and relax.

First, I take a washcloth and lather it up with makeup remover. I pause to look at myself in the mirror before scrubbing my mask off. The mirage of perfection.

My hair, golden-brown and silky, glistens in the sputtering lights. Dark lipgloss glints off my full lips, and I press them together in a sexy pout. I twirl the ends of my hair, which reach down to my breasts, and cock my head.

I have to laugh a little at that. 'Lady Eclair Tonerre, you bad girl.' I admonish myself. I then brace myself and begin to clean my face.

Oops. I forgot to take my contacts out. I do so, and my eyes return to the dull blue they are originally. The contacts create the icy tint.

I look at myself again. Gone is the shiny veneer of perfection. In its place is a normal teenage girl, with pimples on her chin and tangly hair. You would not recognize me if you saw me first thing in the morning.

I strip down and hop into the shower, shivering a bit as I wait for the water to warm up.

Just so you know, this isn't any old before-bed shower, or even an oh-shit-I'm-late-but-not-clean shower. Nope. Right now, I'm at Ouran Academy in Japan, trying to seduce the son of the chairman.

They're having their fair right now. Quite a petty affair, if you ask me. Our high school in France had a much better one. But I'm not here to criticize them or their fair, or even their fashion choices(which are in dire need of some constructive criticism).

Like I said before, I'm trying to seduce Tamaki Suoh.

Don't worry, not for me. I'm not that much of a troubled soul. But Mother and Father decided I should marry him. So they sent me here to talk him into proposing. I have a feeling that even if he didn't, we would get married anyway. Mother and Father have it all arranged with his grandmother anyhow.

Marriages like this are pretty common among the rich and successful, sad as it seems. But to be honest, I'm having fun with this. I've tried being elusive and mysterious; that was a bust. I asked Tamaki to play the piano for me-he's famous for his skills-and I think that went over pretty well. And, of course, the direct approach. (Insert creepy smile.)

But the _coup de grace _was his mother.

I read up on this Tamaki before I came here. His father had an affair with a French woman, then boom! Tamaki was created. He lived with his mother until he was fourteen, when he came to Japan to inherit the business. However, that didn't come without consequences.

Tamaki's mother was in debt and about to go bankrupt when suddenly Tamaki's grandmother popped out of the woodwork and said, "Send Tamaki to Japan, alone, and we'll provide you with enough money to live the rest of your life." And so that bargain was struck. However, after that his mother disappeared completely. That is, that's what we thought until recently.

When I was fourteen, a new maid came. She was beautiful and blond and always talked about her son who played the piano. I thought nothing of it until my parents suggested marriage to Tamaki. I googled him, and a picture came up of him and his mother. His mother was the exact same woman as our maid!

Naturally, that was going to be used as bait. But Mother and Father told me to use it only if necessary, as a last resort. Perhaps I shouldn't have used it so quickly. But it worked, so who cares.

The water's warmed up now. I step under it, tipping my head backwards and letting it run all over me. Steam rises up and I sigh, feeling content.

Honestly, I wonder if his mother was the only thing that got him. I mean, he's very attached to that little brunette boy in his silly club. I even asked the guy-Fujioka-himself if they were, like, lovers. A no, obviously. But you can see it on his face. The guy might not be willing to admit it to me, or even himself, but he's jealous.

I don't want to think these thoughts. They make me feel dirty, even though I'm cleaning myself right now.

I run some shampoo through my hair and start to sing.

_"__Donnez moi une suite au Ritz, je n'en veux pas!_

_Des Bijoux de chez Chanel, je n'en veux pas!_

_Donnez moi une limousine, j'en ferais quoi? papalapapapala…_

_Offrez moi du personnel, j'en ferais quoi?_

_Un manoir a Neufchatel, ce n'est pas pour moi._

_Offrez moi la Tour Eiffel, j'en ferais quoi? papalapapapala…"_

I scrub my hair, washing all the suds out. I grab the conditioner as I start to sing the chorus.

_"__Je veux, d'l'amour, d'la joie, de la bonne humeur, _

_Ce n'est pas votre argent qui f'ra mon bonheur,_

_Moi je veux crever la main sur la coeur, papalapapapala…_

_Allons ensemble, découvrir ma liberté, _

_Oubliez donc tous vos clichés,_

_Bienvenue dans ma réalité."_

I pause. Oh how nice it would be if that was true. That everyone wanted love and joy and good humour. _Malheureusement, c'est votre argent qui f'ra mon bonheur._

Just as I reach this conclusion, I hear Tamaki's piano playing. For some reason there's a bathroom with a shower in the music room.

And inexplicably, I find water droplets rolling down my cheeks that have nothing to do with the water coming from the showered..

I sniffle and wipe my tears away. 'Now stop it.' I tell myself. 'Turn off the shower, get out of here, and talk to Tamaki.'

Quickly, I rinse the conditioner off and get out. I slip into a short brown dress and put a towel over my hair. I check myself in the mirror one more time.

Lady Eclair Tonerre, normal teenage girl, with responsibilities that no normal teenage girl has. I powder my chin and nod at myself one last time before slipping out of the room to find Tamaki.

* * *

**Translation:**

Give me a suite at the Ritz, I don't want it!

Jewellery from Chanel, I don't want it!

Give me a limosine, what would I do? papalapapapala.

Offer me servants, what would I do?

A manor at Neufchatel, that's not for me.

Offer me the Eiffel Tower, what would I do? papalapapapala.

I want love, joy, good humour,

It's not your money that makes my day,

Me, I want to die with my hand on my heart papalapapapala.

C'mon now, discover my freedom,

Forget all your cliches,

Welcome to my reality.


End file.
